1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to photographer's backdrops and to methods of making photographer's backdrops. More particularly, the invention relates to a particular material which is surprisingly well suited for use as a photographer's backdrop and to methods of preparing that material for such use.
2. State of the Art
Photographer's backdrops are generally large sheet materials and which may be supplied on a roll or folded flat. The backdrops may be painted or unpainted and vary in weight. Backdrops are chosen for a variety of characteristics depending on the artistic intent or purpose of the photographer. Typical backdrops include: sheer or translucent layerable synthetic fabrications, flat paper, cotton muslin cloth, or flat canvas. Each has unique photographic qualities of opacity or translucence, drapeability, and versatility. Some opaque backdrops may become semi-opaque when illuminated from behind, i.e. backlit, with very bright light. Translucent backdrops can have varying degrees of sheerness verging on transparency under normal lighting conditions. The drapeability of a backdrop is a quality of softness which allows easy manipulation to create a set design without heavy wrinkles or creases which may distract from the subject of the photograph. Versatility is the ability to service a variety of needs and create many different looks with a single material.
Prior art FIG. 1 is a table indicating the characteristics of various known backdrop material. The first three italicized characteristics (Heavy, Medium Weight, and Translucency in Natural Light) are generally not preferred whereas the other characteristics are preferred. It will be noted that each of the listed materials has at least one negative characteristic and that none of the listed materials posses more than six of the ten preferred characteristics. While FIG. 1 indicates that wood pulp paper is not designed to be walked on, if it is used as such it must be thrown away thereafter.
The preferred characteristics are chosen to be such because they add versatility to the backdrop allowing it to be used on location as well as in the studio. A light weight backdrop is preferred for on location shooting because it must be transported to the location. Unfortunately, all of the light weight prior art backdrops are also translucent under normal light. While this translucency may be acceptable in the studio, it is generally undesirable on location. A completely opaque backdrop is preferable for location shooting. Unfortunately, the opaque backdrops are relatively heavy and lack versatility and they are even heavier when painted.
Canvas backdrops are typically non-drapeable and mounted on a wooden dowel in lengths of five to twenty feet. They are very heavy and difficult to transport. For example, even a small 6'.times.7' canvas backdrop may weigh from six to ten pounds and is difficult to maneuver through doorways and the like.
Cotton muslin is lighter than canvas, but easily wrinkles even careful handling will not avoid wrinkling. Even with careful handling, muslin requires ironing prior to use to appear smooth or must be used with undesirable heavy wrinkles showing.